Un amor a prueba de tiempo…
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Un día de las madres que hará cambiar el destino de una familia y un amor que el tiempo no ha podido borrar... Celebrando el día de las madres dominicanas un cortito sobre lo que es capaz el amor de una madre hacer por su hijo. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. Escrita para esparcimiento. Es de mi propia inspiración... Gracias...
1. Chapter 1

\- Felicidades mamá, feliz día de las madre

\- Gracias mi amor, es hermoso el regalo que has hecho para mí

\- Te amo mami, es una obra de teatro que escribí para ti - Los ojos de la madre se cristalizaron a comenzar a leer las líneas de aquella obra de teatro escrita por su hijo de casi 7 años de edad. No sólo el hecho de que este día de las madres se acordará de brindarle un regalo único pues fue hecho pensando en ella; fue también el hecho de que le traía tantos recuerdos del pasado que hubo dejado en el olvido.

\- Yo aún más que a nada mi pequeño

\- Tengo hambre

\- Definitivamente heredaste lo glotón de mi…

\- Creo que sólo eso…. Por qué en nada más nos parecemos mamá

\- Eres una copia fiel de tu padre - El silencio acompañó aquel pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de Brooklyn. Candy vivía junto a su hijo en un modesto apartamento, la vida le hubo cambiado, pero no se arrepentía de nada; era feliz junto a su hijo. Ella sabiendo que había tocado un tema que ella mismo hubo prohibido hace mucho tiempo atrás, intentó cambiar el tema pero le fue imposible

\- Mi padre… ¿Algún días me hablaras de él?. Sé que tú me prohibiste hacer preguntas sobre mi padre, mi orígenes y…

\- Terry por favor hijo ya hemos hablado mucho sobre este tema

\- Madre ¿No crees que tengo derechos de saber? No conozco a nadie de tu familia y menos de mi padre. No tengo una foto de él, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

\- Hijo…. Yo…

\- Sé lo que me dirás que aún te duele, pero piensa en mí aunque sea un poco. Sé que has hecho todo por mí, qué has trabajado mucho para darme todo lo que te ha sido posible. Pero hoy día de las madres sé que debo darte alegrías, pero…. Madre yo, yo necesito saber. Por favor

Dijo el joven mirando a su madre con las lágrimas bajando como lluvia de verano. Candy miró sus ojos zafiro, se levantó y acarició su cabellera castaña, tan larga y sedosa como la del dueño de su corazón. Cómo explicarle a su hijo tantas cosas de su pasado, como traer todo aquello que mantuvo en el olvido a su realidad.

Pero al mismo tiempo una voz le decía que él tenía todo derecho de conocer a su padre y ella de cerrar ese capítulo de una vez y por toda.

\- Busca tu abrigo…. Vamos a salir hijo

\- ¿A dónde vamos madre?

\- No preguntes por favor, solo has lo que te pido

\- Si madre

Candy y su hijo salieron de su pequeño hogar y se dirigieron a la estación de tren, ella sabía que las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran pocas, pero esta vez debía de hacerlo por su hijo.

Durante todo el trayecto en el tren, Terry pudo darse cuenta que su madre estaba nerviosa y que más de una lágrima solitaria se derramó por sus mejillas. Se sintió mal por haberle ocasionado tanto dolor a el único ser viviente que tenía y que amaba más que a su propia vida.

\- Madre volvamos a casa, no me gusta verte así

\- Esto es algo que tarde o temprano tiene que pasar.

El tren se detuvo en la parada que daba acceso a la calle Broadway. Era el sueño del joven pode visitar esa parte de la ciudad de New York que sólo en periódicos y revistas conocía. Al salir del tren quedó deslumbrado por aquel imponente lugar.

Ya pasaron de las 6:00 de la tarde y las luces de la calle estaban comenzando a encender. Terry miraba con su boca abierta aquel lugar. Agarrado de la mano de su madre se sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño.

Candy caminó segura y a paso veloz como mandaba aquella gran ciudad hasta detenerse frente al teatro Stratford. Para ella representaba dolor y miedo; para el pequeño Terry un sueño hecho realidad, no podía creer que por fin estuviese frente al teatro más importante de todo el país. El lugar de las más grandes estrellas de teatro como Terrence Graham, Karen Klais entre otros que hacían soñar a cualquiera.

El joven no entendía el por qué estaban parados, su madre parecía un maniquí mirando hacia la nada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Poco a poco Candy se dirigió a la entrada y se acercó al portero, pidiéndole a su hijo que le esperase un momento.

\- Buenos días señor. Necesito hablar con el señor Granchester, perdón el señor Graham.

\- Lo siento señorita el señor Graham no atiende a nadie sin cita previa.

\- Por favor es muy importante

\- Lo siento

Un dolor entró en el pecho de Candy, por fin hubo tenido las fuerzas de buscarlo, pero le sería difícil verlo. Tenía que buscar la forma, no debía defraudar a su hijo, no está vez.

\- Disculpe le vuelva a molestar, pero podría darle una nota a la señorita Karen Klais. Ella me conoce y le aseguro que no se meterá en problemas

\- Está bien señora, solo por qué veo en sus ojos que realmente necesita hablar con ella.

Candy sacó lápiz y papel de su bolso y rápidamente escribió un corta nota la cual le pidió al señor le entregase personalmente a Karen. El hombre tomó la nota y se dirigió hacia el interior del teatro; a su vez Candy volvió al lado de su hijo sin decir una sola palabra, muy adentro oraba para que Karen se acordará de ella. Sabía que su relación con la artista fue muy corta, pero era su única esperanza.

Candy y su hijo esperaron por unos 20 minutos, las esperanzas de la rubia estaban por caer al piso cuando vio salir una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y dirigirse a ella.

\- Candy, no lo puedo creer…. ¿Como estás?

\- Muy bien Karen… ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien estrenando una nueva obra

\- La Celestina - Dijo el joven Terry que aún no podía creer que su madre estuviese hablando con una de la estrellas más importantes de teatro del momento.

\- Dios mío es una copia exacta de….

\- Si lo es, necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que él nunca me dijera que soy Tia? - Karen se acercó al joven abrazándolo y mirándolo fijamente.

\- El no lo sabe - Dijo Candy bajando la cabeza ante la vergüenza de que Karen la juzgará

\- Son como dos gotas de agua, es increíble … Vengan vamos a mi camerino antes que vengan los reporteros

\- ¿A su camerino señora Klais?

\- No me digas señora que me pones vieja, dime tía suena mucho mejor

\- Gracias tía- _Si mañana contará que mi tía es Karen Klais no me creerían -_ Pensaba Terry emocionado ante la idea de pisar por primera vez en su vida aquel teatro del que tanto leía y que tanto le fascinaba. Karen tomó a ambos por los brazos y se dirigió junto con ellos a su camerino

\- ¿Y como te llamas sobrino?

\- Terrence G. Andley

\- Debí suponerlo… Oh Candy que bello es tu hijo. Aunque debo decir que no tiene nada de ti. Es todo padre

\- ¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

\- Digamos que soy casi hermana de tu padre y que me fascina hacerle la vida imposible

\- ¿El se encuentra?

\- Si, después de la muerte de… Bueno la verdad que ha estado muy solo, bueno tu ya lo conoces mejor que nadie. Aunque nunca hubo amor, estuvo hasta su último día; cumplió con su promesa como todo caballero inglés que es. - Para Terry saber que conocería a su padre le llenaba de una alegría nunca antes sentida.

\- ¿Mi padre es inglés?

\- Si hijo, tu padre lo es. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en Inglaterra, hace ya tanto tiempo...

El corazón de Candy estaba a mil por horas. No sabía si gritar, llorar o salir corriendo. En menos de unos minutos Karen le hubo dicho tanto que la hicieron volver al pasado.

\- Candy a esta hora siempre se encuentra en las tablas practicando sus líneas. Tú sabes lo perfeccionista que es

\- ¿Mi padre es actor? Madre ¿Quien es mi padre?

Candy se detuvo, tomó a su hijo por los hombros y le dijo.

\- Hijo sé que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil ya que sé cuánto deseos tienes de conocerlo, pero él no sabe nada sobre ti. Permíteme hablarle primero y luego te presentaré

\- Está bien madre – Dijo el joven un poco desilusionado ante las ansias loca que tenia de conocer su padre

\- Candy ve que mi sobrino y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí. Estaremos en mi camerino…

\- Gracias Karen, como siempre eres un ángel

\- Lo sé…. Por favor devuélvele la sonrisa que lleva pérdida por más de 8 años

\- Karen no cambias

\- Genio y figura…

Candy besó a su hijo, sabía que el paso que iba a dar no era fácil para ninguno de los tres, si Terry la rechazaba y rechazaba su hijo sería el dolor más fuerte que pudiese sentir. No sólo por ella está vez, sino por su pequeño Terry.

Entró al majestuoso teatro por la entrada de los actores y vio la figura de aquel hombre que de espalda a ella ensayaba sus líneas. Candy lo miró de arriba a abajo, examinó cada movimiento que hizo, nunca pensó cuando se levantó que este día terminaría de esta manera, volviendo al pasado.

De repente Terry sintió un dolor en su corazón y luego una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Entonces aquel aroma a flores llenó sus sentidos y volteo para encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que le miraban y le decían tanto sin palabras.

El silencio estuvo entre ambos, sin saber quién lo rompería, ella decidió ser la primer que hablara pues ella hubo sido quien le buscó.

\- Hola Terry

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si soy yo…. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien y tú

\- Bien, disculpa que te moleste. Sé que hoy tienes una presentación especial por el día de las madres, pero necesito hablar contigo. Sólo tomará unos minutos. Prometo ser breve…

\- No entiendo qué quieres que hablemos luego de tanto tiempo

\- Es importante

\- Candice Leagan no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Candy quedo asombrada ante aquel apellido con el que le llamó Terry… No entendía pero debía aclarar la situaciónn

\- ¿Leagan? ¿De donde sacas que me apellido así?

\- Hace unos años lo leí en la prensa

\- Nunca me he casado Terry

\- Pero…

\- Sólo fue una treta de los Leagan para conseguir el dinero de los Ardley.

\- ¿Qué quieres un préstamo? ¿Dinero? Sé que ustedes los Ardley perdieron mucho con la guerra.

\- Terry no vine por tu dinero, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

\- Terrence Graham Granchester no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hablemos, vas a tener que buscar quien me saque. No vine de tan lejos a ver cómo sigues siendo el hombre testarudo y caprichoso de antes. – Le dijo Candy colocando sus manos en la cintura y acercándose a él como cuando estaban en el colegio.

\- Así que sigo siendo el caprichoso de antes

\- Si lo eres

\- No dejas de ser la misma mona con pecas. ¿Dime de cuanto quieres el cheque que con gusto te lo daré?

\- Vine hablar contigo por las buenas, pero no a que me humillen. Me doy cuenta que fue en vano intentar hablar contigo de forma civilizada

Candy lo miró con furia, apretó sus puños y dio media vuelta. No iba a permitir que nadie la humillarse por dinero, ya bastante hubo pasado por ser madre soltera y tener que ser la comidilla de sus compañeras de trabajo. No esta vez no se dejaría y menos de Terry.

La joven comenzó a caminar hacia el camerino de Karen. Terry al darse cuenta de que se iba, por un momento iba a dejar que su orgullo dolido la dejase ir, pero su amor fue mucho mayor y corrió para alcanzarla.

Al entrar al camerino de Karen, Candy entró llorando desesperadamente, Karen la abrazó y su hijo apretó los puños en señal de molestia y coraje por aquel que hubo hecho llorar a su madre de esa forma.

\- Es un estúpido

\- Eso no es cosa nueva Candy, llora sé que llevas mucho dentro de ti.

\- Candy…. Perdóname

Fue la voz de Terry que se escuchó detrás de las jóvenes. Si había algo que él odiaba era ver llorar a Candy y saber que lo hubo logrado lo hizo sentir el peor de los seres humanos. Al escuchar la voz, El pequeño Terry lo miró y sin decir una palabra entendió que ese era su padre. Por su parte Terry quedó sin habla al mirar aquel joven que era una copia exacta de sí mismo a esa edad; sus ojos lo miraron de arriba abajo, cada detalle del joven, su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz y hasta aquellas pequeñas pecas que se encontraban en la misma.

Candy soltó el abrazo de Karen, respiró profundamente y tomó la mano de su hijo y la de Terry. Estos dos seguían mirándose fijamente sin poder decir palabra alguna.

\- Terrence Granham Granchester, te presento a tu hijo Terrence Graham Ardley

\- ¿Mi hijo?

\- Si Terry…


	2. Chapter 2

\- Terrence Granham Granchester, te presento a tu hijo Terrence Graham Ardley

\- ¿Mi hijo?

\- Si Terry…

\- ¿Tú eres mi padre? - El silencio fue el protagonista de aquel lugar mientras padre e hijo se miraban sin poder siquiera pestañar

\- Si, lo soy- Terry no creía lo que acababa de decir, tenía un hijo, un hijo con Candy. Sus sentimientos se encontraban confusos, la idea de tener un hijo nunca le cruzó por la cabeza y ahora tenía _UN HIJO, con Candy… Mi hijo con Candy - Sabía que sí Candy decía era su hijo, entonces lo era...  
_

\- ¿Madre?

\- Si Terry él es tu padre

\- Yo... ¿Mi padre?

\- Candy… ¿Por qué...? – Terry mirándola fijamente le preguntó, quería que sus labios pudieran exprear todo el sentimiento que le embargaba en ese momento, pero sólo una simple pregunto le salió..

\- Terry es mejor que hablemos a solas. Karen te podrías quedar un rato más con Terry

\- Claro que si. Mi sobrino es todo digno hijo de su padre. Se sabe todas las obras de Shakespeare

\- Vuelvo ahora hijo pórtate bien con tu tía Karen, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar

Terry estaba en un trance mirando aquellos ojos que eran su copia exacta. Soltó la mano de Candy y acarició la mejilla del joven. Era su hijo y al acariciarlo mil emociones surgieron en ese momento.

\- Vamos a mi camerino Candy, ahí nadie nos molestara.

\- Si vamos

Candy caminaba al lado de Terry sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Sabía que el momento de la verdad hubo llegado y que debía de sacar toda aquella historia de ambos a la luz.

\- Pasa por favor. ¿Deseas sentarte?

\- Gracias

\- Habla Candy – Un desesperado Terry le ordenaba a Candy, necesitaba saber todo sobre su hijo y sobretodo el por que nunca le dijo nada.

\- No sé por dónde comenzar

\- Desde el principio sería bueno ¿No crees?

\- Creo está demás recordarte cómo concebimos a nuestro hijo

\- Nunca lo he olvidado, _aun conservo aquel departamento, tu olor en mi piel_ … Pensó Terry, recordando brevemente aquel viaje a New York en el que Candy fue suya

\- Cuando me fui de aquí, luego de todo lo qué pasó con Susana, llegué grabe a Chicago, mis primos y Albert me cuidaron. El doctor Michael me tuvo en observación por la bronquitis tan grande que padecí. Luego de una semana me sané, pero el doctor Michael insistió en mantenerme monitoreada por si volvía a caer en crisis.

\- Albert me contó sobre ello - LE dijo el actor mirándola de nuevo a los ojos

\- Cuando me tocó el chequeo mensual, Michael descubrió que estaba embarazada. Sentí mi vida detenerse, no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer. Me sentí perdida, con mucho miedo, le pedí que no se lo contará a nadie.

\- ¿Por que no me buscaste Candy? Yo tenía todo el derecho de saberlo

\- Lo hice, te juro que lo hice, pero ella estaba grave, muy grave. Fui al hospital te vi de lejos y escuché decir a las enfermeras decir que cualquier cosas podría acabar con su vida. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Si te buscaba estaba segura hubieses dejado sola a Susana…

\- Por supuesto que tú y mi hijo hubiesen estado primero que todo Candy

\- Ves, por ello. Si ella moría por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría y volver con los Ardley era imposible en mi estado. Estaba solo con mi hijo...

\- Debiste buscarme juntos hubiésemos buscado una solución

\- ¿Qué solución Terry? ¿Acaso no crees que pensé y busqué?... Cuando me di cuenta que no había posibilidades contigo, entonces decidí irme donde ni los Ardley, ni tu supiesen de mi. Yo... Les hice creer que me fui a la guerra y luego todos pensaron que morí al no saber nada de mí. Las únicas a quien no les pude mentir fueron mis madres. Les conté toda la verdad y les pedí que jamás la contarán a nadie. Yo…. yo era la vergüenza de los Ardley y la decepción de mis madres. - Terry se sintió dolido ante lo vivido por Candy, sintió angustía y sobre todo amor. Le dio la espalda entonces comenzó a saca aquella historia que tanto le dolía.

\- Albert vino aquí a buscarte. Me dijo que estabas desaparecida, luego me escribió diciéndome que te habías ido a la guerra… y luego de un tiempo me dejó saber que no sabían nada de ti. Te buscó por toda Europa y nada de ti. Hasta que ya no hubo esperanzas y prefirió dejar todo así. Todos te creímos desaparecida y luego en el periódico salió la noticia de tu boda con Neal entonces ya después de tantos años apareces aquí para hablar conmigo como si nada.

\- Tuve que hacerlo, por mi hijo, no quería que le llamaran bastardo, no quería que la familia lo señalara y lo tratase diferente, ya bastante sufrimos por ello y no quería lo mismo para mi hijo

\- Si me hubieras buscado MI HIJO no…

\- El hubiera no existe. ¿Crees que me fue fácil hoy tomar mi bolso y venir aquí con el miedo a tu rechazo? O peor aún a que rechazaras a mi hijo, Por Dios Terry, todos estos años he tenido el temor que cuando este día llegase tu, tu rechazarás a mi hijo, él es todo para mí. - Candy dijo esto entre lagrimas y apretando el borde de su falda con sus puños. Sus ojos parecían cascadas de lagrimas y el verde de sus pupilas sólo reflejaba dolor y angustía - Hoy Terry me abrió su corazón ante el deseo de conocerte. Entre lágrimas me dijo que quería saber de ti, que tenía derechos de saber de sus orígenes…. Me partió el corazón ver cómo mi hijo pedía a gritos conocerte, saber cómo era su padre. - Candy hizo una pausa, limpió su roztro, le miró directo a los ojos - El es tan parecido a ti, en todo, sus gestos, voz…

\- Físico

\- Y ese amor por el teatro que sólo tú tienes… ¿Sabes cuál es su obra favorita?

\- Romeo y Julieta - Dijo el actor bajando la mirada

\- Si – Hubo un largo silencio, Terry no quería recriminarle ya nada, era muy tarde para ello y la vida le hubo enseñado que debía dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente. La temprana madurez, el dolor de la pérdida del ser amado y el infirno vivido anteriormente le enseño a no juzgar tan severamente.

\- Candy ya casi comienza la función… - Dijo él volviendole a mirar fijo a los ojos

\- Lo sé. Disculpa no quise…

\- No digas nada…. Quiero verlo ahora. Creo que nuestra conversación requerirá mucho más tiempo que esté.

\- Si, vamos con Karen

El joven esperaba nervioso la llegada de su madre y de su recién conocido padre. No podía creer que el actor número uno, su ídolo era su padre. Estaba feliz ante la noticia, pero a la vez con miedo de que el lo rechazara; sabía del carácter del actor y como tenía una muralla invisible que no permitía que nadie pasara.

La puerta del de camerino se abrió dándole entrada a Candy y luego a un Terry que no quitaba la vista del joven. Terry se acercó a él, le miró y entonces le tendió la mano

\- Creo jovencito que debemos hacernos las presentaciones de la forma correcta. Hola soy Terrence Graham Granchester, tú padre - El joven extendió la mano con una sonrisa idéntica a la que su padre le demostraba en esos momentos.

\- Hola, soy Terrence Graham Ardley, su hijo - Terry no aguanto y jalando el joven hacia él le abrazo y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. - Con ese abrazo supo que su vida hubo cambiado para siempre.

\- Creo que lo primero es arreglarte ese apellido y ponerte el que debes llevar, ¡Granchester!

\- Gracias

\- Gracias a ti por existir. No te imaginas lo que representas para mí

\- Terry es hora del vestuario - Dijo Karen con lágrimas en los ojos ante aquella reunión de padre e hijo.

\- Si, lo sé es que necesitaba estar junto a mi hijo.

\- ¿Vas actuar ahora?- Preguntó el joven emocionado ante aquellas palabras

\- Si, ¿quieres ver la obra? - Dijo Terry colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo

\- ¿Madre puedo? Por favor nunca he visto una obra de verdad

\- Es que hijo no estamos vestido para ello y estamos lejos de casa.

\- Candy eso no es problema, aquí tenemos todo tipo de ropa y con gusto los llevaré a donde me pidan.- Dijo Terry mirando a Candy con la ternura y el amor que sólo él podía expresarle.

\- Si Candy, yo te consigo unos vestidos y Terry se encarga de mi sobrino.

\- Por favor mamá. Tú sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño ver una obra de teatro aquí y más que será con mi artista favorito. - Candy se acercó a su hijo le dio un beso y entonces con toda la ternura que siempre le daba le dijo

\- Está bien… Sabes que cuando me miras así hijo no te puedo decir que no

\- Bueno el tiempo apremia. Este jovencito y yo nos vamos para que las damas se preparen. Candy el parco estará listo para ustedes; en cuanto estés lista Terry estará allá.

\- Gracias Terry.

\- Veo que será difícil con los dos llamándose igual, Terry... Terry ¿Acaso no encontraste otro nombre más bonito?- Dijo una alegre Karen al notar como padre e hijo salían juntos hacia el camerino del mayor.

\- jajajaj... Se ven tan bien juntos

\- No te imaginas lo que has hecho en Terry con esto Candy, le has devuelto la vida. Viste como sonreía…. Hacia tanto tiempo…

Las jóvenes damas se dedicaron a prepararse, una para ser la actriz estrella de la noche y la otra para ver desde su asiento a aquel que aún ocupaba su corazón. Por otro lado Terry hubo pedido al encargado de vestuario un traje propio para el joven ante la ocasión. El pequeño Terry miraba fascinado todo a su alrededor, cada detalle del camerino de su padre le parecía único y especial. _Yo quiero que mi camerino sea así mismo cuando sea actor -_ Pensaba mientras con su vista recorría cada detalle.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, es que su camerino es mucho más grande que mi habitación y es como un sueño.

\- Termina de arreglarte yo haré lo mismo. - El padre se fijó com oel joven miraba aquellos libros, como posaba suavemente sus manitas sobre ellos y entendió que el parecido era mucho más que físico. - Puedes tomar cualquier libro que quieras siempre y cuando lo cuides como yo lo hago.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto…

\- Gracias

\- ¿Sabes que me puedes llamar papá?... Cuando estés listo afuera está Frank mi asistente que te llevará al parco donde te encontrarás con tu madre.

\- Si. Papá... Casi estoy listo.

\- No vemos luego de la función. Esta noche actuaré especialmente para ti hijo.

\- ¿Para mi?

\- Si…

Al terminar de arreglarse el joven junto a un Frank muy asombrado por la noticia de que Terry fuese padre se dispuso a llevarlo al parco que estaba reservado para los invitados de la estrella principal. Al llegar se sentó y sobre sus piernas el libro de Hamlet. Siempre hubo deseado leerlo, pero no quería que su madre gastará más dinero de lo que ya gastaba en la casa y sabía cómo ella trabajaba de duro pues muchas fueron las veces en que tuvo que ir con ella y quedarse horas en la sala de enfermeras de aquel hospital.

Candy entró al parco y vio a su hijo feliz y este al verla corrió a abrazarla.

\- Mamá estás más bella que nunca

\- Gracias hijo. Tú pareces un príncipe con esa ropa. ¿Veo que ya tienes un libro nuevo que leer?

\- Si mi padre me lo prestó. Mamá, gracias…. Me has hecho muy feliz

\- Yo soy feliz si tú lo eres. Te amo

\- Yo también te amo mamá. Ya van a comenzar…

Para muchos esa noche fue catalogada como la mejor actuación del actor, para otros fue notoria la presencia de un niño de casi 8 años y de una joven y bella mujer rubia en unos de los parcos principales, ya que cada vez que el actor podía, una mirada se posaba en aquel parco que para él era la fortuna más grande que le regalaba la vida.

Al término de la obra Frank se dirigió a Candy y al Joven Terry para llevarlos al automóvil de forma que nadie les molestara. Al llegar al auto el joven abrió los ojos al ver el elegante y lujoso auto negro en el que viajarían. Nunca en su vida se imaginó en uno como este que ahora montaba junto a su madre.

\- Wow parece de mentira

\- Terry, hijo es de verdad…

\- Madre mira estos asientos son bellísimos

\- Si lo son… - Candy sentía tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Ternura al ver la fascinación de su hijo, alegría de que estuviese junto a su padre como tanto el joven hubo soñado y dolor al saber que su hijo se hubo cohibido de tantas cosas.

Minutos después entró al auto un Terry totalmente cambiado de ropa, vestido elegantemente, con su pelo hacia atrás. El joven Terry corrió a sus brazos alegre de volver a verlo.

\- Ha sido la mejor presentación que he visto

\- Terry hijo ha sido la única que has visto- Dijo Candy sonriendo y toda sonrojada al darse cuenta que el actor la había descubierto mirándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Gracias hijo, sabes que actúe para ti

\- Soy tan feliz papá... ¡Papá!

\- Que bueno hijo - Dijeron Terry y Candy al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus miradas se chocarán y un sentimiento de deja vu los arropará.

El viaje desde Broadway a Brooklyn transcurrió de forma muy amena entre ellos hasta que el joven quedó profundamente dormido.

\- Sabía que no iba a aguantar todo el viaje. Siempre se duerme y más hoy que ha sido un día de tantas emociones para el

\- Se porta muy bien

\- Si, es un excelente niño a pesar de haber sacado lo intranquilo de su madre y el carácter de su padre…

\- Jajajaja hijo de gato…

\- Tienes razón…. hemos llegado es el este edificio

\- Permíteme yo lo, subo Candy. Al parecer mi hijo es tan glotón como su madre

\- Eso era antes…. Cuando era una jovencita.

\- Ver para creer

Terry cargo su hijo y acompañó a Candy hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba su departamento. Candy le sujetó la puerta y lo dirigió a la habitación del joven. Al llegar Terry quedó sorprendido al ver que el cuarto del joven está cubierto por posters de sus obras teatrales, al igual que su hijo miró e indagó cada detalle de su camerino, Terry hizo lo mismo con aquel cuarto que le llenaba de ternura al ver que más que una habitación parecía un museo al teatro donde su imagen era la estrella del mismo.

\- La sangre llama Terry, hasta hoy él supo que eras tú su padre, pero como puedes ver, es cómo si dentro de sí lo supiese desde aquel día que vio por primera vez la foto tuya en el periódico que eras su padre... Muchos decían que se parecía a ti y él era feliz con eso. Poco a poco te convertisite en su actor favorito. Su mayor deseo era ir a verte actuar... Todo su mundo giraba en torno a concerte, a la estrella y a su podre... Hoy obtuvo ambos sueños... Padre y su actor favorito en uno...

\- Me doy cuenta. Extraño que le acabo de conocer y siento que lo conozco de toda la vida. Tiene tanto de mí- Dijo Terry mientras miraba con amor aquella escena donde Candy le colocaba la pijama al joven Terry

\- Demasiado diría yo, bueno este jovencito ya está listo. Dormirá toda la noche - Ambos salieron de la habitación despacio sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la pequeña sala

\- ¿Podría pasar a verlo mañana?

\- Claro que sí. Eres bienvenido siempre. ¿A qué hora vendrás mañana?

\- ¿Algún problema?


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Podría pasar a verlo mañana? -

\- Claro que sí. Eres bienvenido siempre. ¿A qué hora vendrás mañana?

\- ¿Algún problema? - Preguntó Terry mirando la joven rubia de forma intrigante. En sólo unos segundos se imaginó mil y una excusa de por qué ella no le dejaría volver, desde la imagen de un hombre en la vida de Candy, hasta la posibilidad de que ella volviese a escapar y llevarse a su hijo.

\- No Terry, no hay ningún problema que vengas, mañana el no tiene escuela y como es día de semana me lo llevo al hospital. No tengo con quien dejarlo los días de semana y los fines de semana le pago a la señora del primer piso para que lo atienda

\- Eso ya no será necesario, es muy riesgoso que lleves a nuestro hijo al hospital y más aún dejarlo con extraños. – Dijo Terry mirando hacia la pequeña ventana, sentía que a pesar de todo este era su momento y que lucharía por ellos.

\- El va conmigo a trabajar desde bebé, Terry. Si no me he ido de este hospital es precisamente por las libertades que me han dado concerniente a mi hijo y la señora del primer piso lo atiende desde que era un bebé

\- Bueno cuando tú no puedas yo podré – Dijo el joven actor mirándola a los ojos

\- ¿Pero y tu trabajo?

\- Candy es mi hijo y él va por arriba de cualquier cosa. Además lo has educado bien y al parecer me lo podré llevar al teatro cuando sea necesario sin temor a que se meta en problemas. Además te olvidas de Eleonor, mi madre estará tan feliz de saber que es abuela.

\- No había pensado en ella

\- ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

\- A las 7:00

\- Ok, estaré aquí a las 6:30

\- ¿Estás seguro, tú nunca te levantas tan temprano? – Le miró Candy quien aún recordaba los hábitos de su ex novio y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él entendió los pensamientos que ella hubo tenido. Por un instante aquella conexión que existía entre ambos salió a relucir dejando a una joven rubia sonrojada y a un Terry deseando correr a sus brazos

\- Quiero estar con mi hijo.

\- Son las 3:00 de la mañana. No podrás dormir nada

\- No te preocupes no duermo mucho

\- Está bien. Descansa nos vemos a las 6:30

\- Tú también descansa, nos vemos en unas horas

\- Terry, gracias…

\- no tienes por qué agradecerme nada

\- No lo rechazaste…

\- Nunca lo haría, es mi hijo… Es lo más grande que tengo…

\- Gracias como quiera…

\- Solo quiero que sepas que muchas cosas cambiarán y no por qué yo quiera, sino por las circunstancias en que vivo, la fama y el ducado que me espera en unos años... Y sobre todo, Candy quiero que mi hijo lleve mi apellido. – Esto último enfrió el corazón de la joven mujer… Sus ojos se abrieron y temió por lo que este podría hacer

\- ¿Me lo quitarás? - Candy lo miró con miedo, asustada por la respuesta que pudiese salir de los labios de Terry, su hijo era su todo, su vida. Se acordó por unos instantes del pasado de Terry donde su padre lo separó de su madre al tomar el ducado.

\- Nunca, sé lo que es vivir sin madre y ese dolor no lo quiero para mi hijo. Sí debo confesarte que haré valer mis derechos como padre, aquellos que me negaste ejercer desde que nuestro hijo fue engendrado. Nunca te separaría de nuestro hijo, pero tampoco dejaré que lo vuelvas hacer. Quiero que sepas que no habrá fuerza en la tierra, ni poder humano que me aleje de él, quiero darle todo lo que le corresponde como mi hijo, quiero ser parte de su vida y que él sea de la mía. Candy… Nunca, nunca te lo quitaría…

\- Gracias… Terry es muy tarde ya ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? – Dijo la joven sonrojada por el efecto de las palabras previamente dichas, si bien era cierto que su mayor anhelo era volver a estar junto a Terry, también sabía que los sentimientos cambiaban con el tiempo; además de que no sabía sí el con el tiempo la olvidó en los brazos de Susana. - Yo puedo dormir con Terry y tú en mi cama, no te dará tiempo ir y volver y a diferencia tuya nuestro hijo le gusta dormir bastante, así podrá despertar tarde y luego podrían hacer todo hasta que yo vuelva a las 6:00 de la tarde. Tu chofer debe ya estar dormido en el coche…

\- No deseo molestarte – Dijo el joven mirándola feliz de aquella proposición aunque sabía que no era lo que el hubiese querido.

\- Para nada, no me gusta llevar a Terry al hospital, hay muchas enfermedades y bacterias en él. Además de que creo que sería bueno para ambos que estuviesen mucho tiempo juntos. Terry es muy especial, a su edad es muy maduro, hace unas preguntas que a veces no sé como contestar y creo que tener una figura masculina le ayudará mucho.

\- Acepto tu invitación…

\- Prepararé la cama, dame unos momentos – Dijo la joven mientras daba vuelta en sus talones y corriendo se dirigía a su recamara.

Terry estaba aún muy emocionado; en unas cuantas horas su vida hubo cambiado. Ya no sería el alma triste que siempre fue desde que perdió a Candy. Tenía un hijo y ella estaba de vuelta en su vida, ella que continuaba siendo la luz de sus días y que ahora junto a su hijo ya no vería más la oscuridad que por tantos años fue dueña de su vida. Nunca se imaginó que este día cambiaría su vida totalmente, muchos menos cuando esta mañana al felicitar a su madre y esta decirle que el mayor de los regalos sería verlo feliz junto a una familia sería tan pronto.

Mientras sus pensamientos volaban miraba cada foto, cada detalle, de aquel lugar tan parecido a su dueña. Sus manos recorrieron cada superficie de cada foto hasta llegar a una donde estaba Candy sola tocando su barriga. Era ella su pecosa y estaba embarazada; a sus ojos era la imagen más bella existente sobre la tierra. Nunca, ni en sus sueños imaginó poder verla así – _Hubiese dado mi vida Candy por haber estado contigo en cada momento de tu embarazo, sentir a nuestro hijo, estar el día de su nacimiento –_ Pensó mientras una joven rubia miraba detenidamente aquel hombre que volvía a su vida y que sabía que era para quedarse.

\- Listo. Aquí hay una llave así podrás dormir y salir y entrar sin ningún problema. Te dejaré su ropa lista sobre el sillón. Terry es un niño muy sano, puede comer de todo, los dulces lo alborotan y corre de un lado a otro… No quiero te importune mucho

\- Candy, es mi hijo, no te preocupes

\- Es que fuera de la señora del piso de abajo; nadie antes lo hubo cuidado. Me siento un poco extraña e inquieta.

\- Lo sé, pero créeme que lo cuidaré más que a mi vida.

\- Gracias… El es mi vida. Ven debes estar cansado y mañana créeme que será un día muy agitado mañana.

\- Está bien, te sigo

Terry siguió a Candy hasta la recámara, está le abrió paso para que entrará y de inmediato le mostró dónde estaban las toallas, sábanas y el pequeño baño. Luego con el rojo carmín que siempre surgía cuando estaba cerca de él; se despidió y procedió a la habitación de su hijo sumergida en sus recuerdos. El volver a verlo trajo consigo todos aquellos sentimientos que pensó olvidados y que con el tiempo solo se hicieron más fuertes.

Se acostó junto a su hijo, le abrazó y sólo podía pensar en que el era el resultado del inmenso amor que le tenía a aquel que ahora estaba en su habitación, en su cama y de vuelta a su vida. Un movimiento brusco hizo que despertará de sus pensamientos, mientras unos pequeños ojos azul zafiro le miraban directo a ella.

\- Mamá… ¿Papá se quedará con nosotros?

\- Si amor él se quedará con nosotros…

\- ¿No me volverás a alejar de él?

\- Nunca mi amor… Eso no volverá a pasar… Descansa hijo…

\- ¿Vamos hacer una familia como mis amigos de la escuela?

\- Aún no lo sé hijo pero descansa… Te amo - Dijo la joven rubia besando la frente de su hijo.

\- Yo también te amo mamá

Las lagrimas salieron instantáneamente, su hijo le reprochaba de forma inconsciente que lo hubo separado de su padre, cómo podría explicarle a su hijo que todo lo que hizo por él, por miedo, por honor y por ella… Ahora era muy tarde para cambiar el pasado, pero muy dentro de ella se reprimía su actitud y el haber luchado por ellos. Por darle un hogar a su hijo y por él el amor de su vida.

Por su parte, luego de haberse refrescado, Terry se quitó el saco y parte de aquella ropa que en este preciso momento le molestaba tanto. Se acostó y entonces aspiró aquel olor a rosas que tanto anhelaba. Tomó la almohada y la abrazó, quería embriagarse de su aroma, sentir aquella mujer que aún poseía su corazón.

Sabía que dormir le iba ser imposible, tenía que relajarse, sabía que no debía perder la compostura y que debía de ahora en adelante cuidar de su nueva familia. Aquella que un día perdió y que hoy se juraría hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de retenerlos a su lado. Poco a poco Morfeo ganó en la batalla del sueño y por primera vez en 10 años durmió sintiéndose pleno.

Unos pequeños ruidos le despertaron, abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que aún se encontraba en la cama de Candy, su Candy. Se levantó y sin siquiera preocuparse por su vestimenta se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían.

Candy al verle se quedó en shock, Terry se encontraba sin camisa, descalzo y sólo con su pantalón. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente delineado y su pelo alborotado; para ella sin dudar era ver la imagen de un dios griego ante sí.

\- Buenos días Candy – Dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de la actitud de Candy ante su presencia. Estaba seguro que aún existía algo de amor en el corazón de la joven…

\- Bu, buenos días Terry. ¿Te desperté? Disculpa no pensé estaba haciendo ruido, es que quería dejarles el desayuno listo

\- No te preocupes yo me puedo encargar y no, no me despertaste… Te ves muy bien en tu uniforme de enfermera - Candy se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y los nervios se hicieron dueños de la situación

\- Gra, gracias Terry

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- 6:15 de la mañana

\- ¿A qué hora debes entrar?

\- 7 en punto, debo partir exactamente a las 6:30 para estar a tiempo. Mi jefa es muy buena conmigo, pero no me gusta abusar.

\- Le pediré al chofer que te lleve. Esta aún oscuro para que no estés sola en la calle

\- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada

\- Pero yo no. Y quiero saber que llegaste bien

\- Está bien…. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

\- Si, gracias…

Candy se despidió de Terry volviéndole a dar una vez más una serie muy detalladas de indicaciones para el cuidado de su hijo. Terry volvió a la cama, estaba cansado, pero feliz. Ahora tenía que organizar su vida de forma tal que su hijo y Candy tuviesen todo lo que necesitaban y que el pudiese compartir con ellos todo. Por la larga conversación que sostuvo con la joven se dio cuenta de las carencias que han pasado, el arduo y duro trabajo de la enfermera, muchas veces hasta haciendo doble turno con tal de poder obtener dinero para sus gastos. Se sentía orgulloso por lo fuerte de Candy, por como luchaba por su hijo, por todo lo hecho por ella, pero era el momento que él se encargara de su familia.

Le preocupaba cómo manejar la situación ante los medios, ante su familia y Albert. Sabía que debía contarle a su gran amigo. Tenía que escribirle y ponerlo al día de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en este momento.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana cuando sintió un pie sobre sí, despertó algo asustado, pero al ver el dueño de aquel pie, sonrió para sí y acarició el cabello del niño feliz de saber que su hijo estaba acostado junto a él. ¿En qué momento se acostó? No supo, solo sabía que estaba junto a él. Miró cada detalle del jovencito, sus rasgos eran una copia fiel a la suya, su nariz era idéntica a él con la peculiaridad de unas pequeñas pecas. Si antes suspiraba por las pecas de Candy, ahora eran la muestra más bella de amor existente. Sus manos la tomó sobre las suyas y las acarició, besó y una lagrima rodó, por fin una lagrima de felicidad, no de amargura.

Dos horas luego un ya vestido Terry trataba de despertar a su hijo, veía tanto de Candy en él, sus gestos y sus adorables pecas.

\- Despierta hijo – Decía un Terry a aquel que se hizo dueño de toda la cama de la joven madre, si bien era una copia fiel físicamente de su padre, al parecer los hábitos de dormir los heredo de la madre.

\- Aún no… mamá

\- Jajajaja… Soy papá

\- Buenos días papá – Dijo el joven abriendo por completo los ojos y brincando sobre el cuello del padre, esté le abrazó y le cargo, dándole un enorme beso de buenos días.

\- ¿Que tal si te levantas, comes algo y luego salimos a dar una vueltas?

\- Siiii…

Rápidamente el pequeño Terry entro al baño junto a su padre quien le ayudó a bañarse y arreglarse. Terry adoraba lo que estaba haciendo, compartir estos detalles con su hijo eran un sueño que nunca pensó existieran.

Ya listos padre e hijo se dirigían a casa de sus padres. Quería compartir la alegría que estaba en su pecho, se imaginaba la cara de Eleonor y Richard; quienes por fin hace más de cinco años estaban viviendo su propia historia de amor ya que la duquesa debido a una fuerte bronquitis hubo fallecido seis años atrás

\- ¿A donde vamos papá?

\- Quiero que conozcas a tus abuelos

\- ¿Tengo abuelos?

\- Si, Eleonor y Richard

El niño abrazo a su padre, estaba feliz por todo el cambio que estaba dando su vida. Ya no era el hijo de nadie, tenía una cara para su padre y ahora tenía abuelos… La felicidad de ambos se notaba, el chofer a pesar de haber pasado una larga e incomoda noche se sentía feliz por su jefe. A pesar de lo sombrío del joven, nunca se hubo portado mal con ninguno de sus sirvientes. Sabía que lo único que les pedía fuera de hacer un excelente trabajo era discreción. Todos los sirvientes sin embargo siempre murmuraban sobre el estado sombrío del joven, quien con todo el dinero que poseía, la fama y miles de mujeres detrás suya nunca demostró interés por nada, ni por nadie. Sin embargo con la aparición de la joven enfermera y de su hijo entendió tanto al joven que compartió su felicidad como si fuese suya.

Al llegar el joven Terry quedó boca abierta ante aquella enorme casa, desde el jardín hasta el más mínimo detalle fue revisado. Entraron y sus ojos se abrieron mucho más al notar lo grande y elegante del lugar, nunca hubo visto un lugar como ese, sólo en los libros que leía describían lugares como el que el día de hoy pisaban sus pies. El mayordomo quedó paralizado al ver a Terry junto a El Niño, este conoció al joven actor desde que tenía 4 años que llegó a Inglaterra. No tuvo que darle explicación alguna; el parecido era demasiado obvio.

\- ¿Es un castillo? – Dijo el niño mientras miraba a todas partes de aquel lugar

\- No hijo, pero te llevaré a un castillo si quieres – Respondió el actor feliz de ver el rostro de su hijo. Ahora entendía las palabras de su madre cuando le decía que el mejor de los regalos es ver a un hijo feliz. Cómo esas palabras que antes significaban tan poco, hoy eran tanto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si… Buenos días Michael- Fue el saludo de Terry al mayordomo que aún no quitaba la vista del niño - ¿Mis padres están?

\- Si señor, están almorzando

\- Vamos hijo con tus abuelos

\- Si papá

Terry le pidió a su hijo que le esperará tras la puerta hasta que él le llamará. Entró al comedor y como siempre saludo a sus padres con todo el cariño y amor que durante esos años hubo crecido entre ellos. Las diferencias quedaron atrás y por fin la joven familia se reunió.

\- hijo te ves diferente hoy – Dijo la madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo, simplemente lo veía diferente, el brillo en sus ojos le decían que era feliz, ese brillo que sólo existió cuando ella estaba. Un pensamiento corrió por su mente y entonces su vista no se alejó de su hijo esperando respuesta a esa muda pregunta - ¿Candy, ha vuelto?

\- Como siempre madre, me conoces demasiado. Se debe a una persona que quiero que conozcan.

\- ¿A si? ¿No me digas que por fin una mujer ganó tu corazón? – Preguntó Richard a su hijo con un tono de picardía

\- Eso es imposible, ustedes saben que mi corazón tiene dueña hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces quien puede ser tan importante para que tengas ese semblante el día de hoy? - Dijo Richard mirando su hijo con curiosidad y alegre al darse cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo este sonreía

\- Padre, madre… Quiero presentarles a Mi hijo, Terry ven por favor


	4. Chapter 4

\- Padre, madre… Quiero presentarles a Mi hijo, Terry ven por favor

\- ¿Tu hijo? - dijo Eleonor sorprendida por la noticia y poniéndose de pie de inmediato

El Niño entró a aquel lugar, comenzó a caminar en aquel elegante y grande salón hacia su padre, sus abuelos al verlo quedaron impactado por el parecido al padre, su forma de caminar era idéntica a la de los Granchester, elegante y segura . Eleonor se cubrió la boca con su mano ante la sorpresa y Richard se levantó de la silla conmocionado ante aquel jovencito que era la imagen de su hijo. Terry acercó su hijo a sus padres y entonces se lo presentó.

\- Quiero que formalmente conozcan a su nieto – Dijo Terry feliz al ver como sus padre miraban aquel jovencito

\- Es, es idéntico a ti hijo, es como si fueses tú pequeño. – Dijo Eleonor quien ya derramaba lagrimas- Ven donde tu abuela y dame un beso - Abriéndole los brazos y fundiendo el pequeño en un abrazo y no sólo le daba la bienvenida a la familia, sino que le entregaba todo su amor

Richard también se acercó, miraba cada facción del niño y en ese momento recordó a su hijo a esa edad, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Eleonor y sabía que con apenas minutos de conocer ya lo amaba. Se acercó a él e igual que su esposa le abrazó, luego se retiró y se colocó justo al lado de su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunto Eleonor, quien aún tenía el niño entre sus brazos y le llenaba de besos y caricias

\- Me llamo Terrence Graham Ardley - Ambos padres miraron al joven en señal de pregunta

\- ¿Creo está demás decirles quién es la madre?

\- ¡Candy! - Respondió Eleonor, quien comenzó a dejar caer aún más lágrimas de alegría, Candy estaba nuevamente en la vida de su hijo y ahora con un nieto… Si antes estaba agradecida ante lo que hubo hecho por ella y su hijo; ahora su deuda era mucho mayor.

\- Hijo, esta es la mejor sorpresa que nos has dado. Hasta pensábamos que jamás seriamos abuelos. Pero… ¿Cuándo…? – Dijo Richard quien sin darse cuenta acarició la espalda de su hijo en un gesto de amor paternal que no paso desapercibido por el joven.

\- Ayer, ayer me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo, ayer padre mi vida cambió y no tengo palabras para explicarlo

\- Me imagino que sí. ¿Y Candy donde está hijo? - preguntó Eleonor. Se sentía feliz, su hijo estaba feliz y eso era lo que más deseaba en la vida

\- Está trabajando. Hoy le tocó doble turno y yo me quedaré con Terry hasta las 6:00 que es cuando ella sale de trabajar.

\- Tienes que contarme todo con detalles hijo. Mi nieto es hermoso. Me recuerda tanto a ti… soy abuela. Mi mayor deseo hecho realidad

\- Madre… Que tal si primero comemos algo, luego me cambio de ropa y con gusto les contaré todo. Este jovencito salió a su madre en todo lo relacionado al apetito…

\- Está bien. ¿Dime pequeño que deseas comer?

\- Yo como de todo señora.

\- No me llames señora. Llámame abuela

\- Está bien abuela

\- Todo un Granchester, aunque me percaté que aún no lleva tu apellido hijo; eso debes arreglarlo de inmediato.

\- Si padre

\- Un varón y tu primogénito… Sabes lo feliz que me siento, nuestro apellido continuará

\- Padre no creo que es el momento para eso…

\- Terry, este es el momento para todo… Y lo sabes

La comida fue muy amena en aquel hogar. El jovencito comió de todo como nunca antes lo hubo hecho. Sin embargo al llegar los dulces se sintió en el cielo, nunca en su vida hubo visto tanta variedad de postres y sobre todo el saber que podía comerlos le hacía muy feliz. Las preguntas, comentarios y fascinación por los recientes abuelos fue increíble, querían mimarlo, darle todo aquello que no tenia el joven y sobre todo darle amor. Terry le pidió se quedaron con él un rato mientras se cambiaba de ropa y luego hablarían de todo lo concerniente al nuevo miembro de la familia. El joven actor poseía una habitación en la casa de sus padre en la cual siempre mantenía ropa y artículos personales, si bien era cierto que vivían lejos, a él le gustaba mantener algo suyo junto a sus padres, ya que muchas de las noches en las que se sintió solo y triste su refugio era este, en donde se sentía amado y aceptado sin reproches, sin obligaciones y sobre todo con un amor incondicional.

Mientras Eleonor le leía una de sus obras favoritas, Terry y el duque compartían una plática que era decisiva en lo concerniente al pequeño Terry. Richard estaba feliz, pero por su experiencia, carácter y astucia sabía que era necesario una conversación para arreglar el futuro del joven Terry. Su nieto y a quien defendería con todo y contra todos.

\- Está ha sido una muy agradable sorpresa hijo. – Decía Richard mientras le hacia llegar un vaso de Whiskey a su hijo.

\- Al igual que para mi padre – Al ver el gesto del padre, Terry entendió el tipo de conversación que se acercaba y que era importante. Gracias a la relación existente en los últimos años, el joven actor pudo comenzar a estudiar los hábitos de su padre y sabía que cada conversación que era importante para él llevaba un vaso de Whisky.

\- El parecido es sorprendente de mi nieto

\- Y el carácter. Tiene tanto de mí- Decía Terry orgulloso, mientras miraba aquella escena de su madre y su hijo juntos.

\- Sabes que van a surgir comentarios, que las cosas van a cambiar y que si no actuamos a tiempo el puede salir herido.

\- Si lo sé. Temo por el curso de los mismo. No deseo que nadie le diga o haga algo a mi hijo. Lo que más deseo es cuidarlo, protegerlo y tenerlo siempre junto a mi.

\- Entonces ahora me entiendes… Un hijo es lo más importante, mayor de nuestros tesoros, sobre todo si es el hijo de la mujer que amamos… Tu lo eres para mí, como sé que él lo es ya para ti… - El duque miró su vaso fijamente, tenía que hacerle una pregunta muy difícil, pero necesitaba saber - ¿Se lo quitarás a Candy?

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- Recuperarla, quiero a mi hijo y a mi mujer conmigo

\- Es lo menos que esperaba que dijeras. Ahora que sabes lo que es ser padre y será todo tan distinto.

\- Ya lo veo. Es increíble cómo mi vida cambió de la noche a la mañana. Ayer amanecí como siempre, un autómata más de mi vida y luego pareció ella y cambió todo. Como siempre padre que ella llega a mi vida la cambia y hace de mis tonos grises colores brillantes. Sé que suena cursi, pero ella logra despertar en mi a ese ser que deseo locamente ser y que sólo puedo serlo junto a ella.

\- Tienes todo mi apoyo y ayuda en lo que necesites. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no debe pasar de esta semana, yo me encargaré en cuanto me des luz blanca.

\- Gracias padre…. Madre ya es hora de que este caballerito vuelva a su casa

\- No aún no hijo estamos leyendo un cuento de navidad

\- No papi, quiero seguir leyendo con mi abuelita ahora es que aparece el fantasma del presente…

\- ¿No es el niño más adorable que existe? - Dijo Eleonor besando y abrazando a su nieto

\- Es un digno Granchester – Dijo Richard mirándolo orgulloso y feliz

\- Jajaja dos abuelo alcahuetas

Padre e hijo se despidieron de Eleonor y Richard. Luego estando sólo El duque se dedicó a contarle toda la historia que vivió Candy junto a su nieto. La destacada actriz sintió dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo: Dolor al saber todo lo que Candy hubo pasado por conservar a su hijo y alegría al saber que Terry estaba feliz, que existía la posibilidad de que ellos se convirtieran en una familia y que su nieto tuviese a sus padres juntos.

El viaje al apartamento de Candy fue toda una aventura para el pequeño, quien ya se hubo acostumbrado a la presencia de su padre y al afecto que este le brindaba, para el actor demostrarle cuanto le amaba era algo tan natural que él mismo estaba sorprendido. Llegaron al viejo edificio, subieron jugando y corriendo como hacía tanto que Terry no lo hacía. Se sentía como aquel jovencito enamorada en su segunda colina de Poni.

Entraron al apartamento y encontraron a Candy aún con su uniforme de enfermera dormida en el sofá. Terry la miró, estaba más bella que nunca pensó para si. Era sin dudar la mujer más bella que sus ojos han visto. Su pelo rubio, ahora en un rodete, tenía aún ese color dorado similar a los rayos del sol, sus labios tan rosa como la flor más bella y sus curvas, si antes le volvían loco, ahora eran su más ferviente deseo.

El pequeño se acercó a ella le dio un beso, al ver esto Terry se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Al llegar la colocó en la cama suavemente, le quitó los zapatos con la ayuda de su hijo, le arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Sentía una gran admiración por ella, se imaginaba todo lo hubo pasado al tener que ser madre soltera todo este tiempo, le dolía no haber estado para ella, pero también sabía que no era hora de pensar en el pasado, sino en el presente y sobre todo en el futuro. El pequeño miró a su padre mientras hacía todo aquello y entendió que había amor entre ellos, una ilusión creció en su pecho, _podría ser que por fin tuviese mamá y papá juntos como sus amigos del colegio._

Juntos padre e hijo se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina a preparar algo de comer para la cena. A pesar de ser nuevas experiencias Terry se sentía tan a gusto con sus nuevas tareas de papá y si la vida le daba la oportunidad también de esposo. Entre los dos comenzaron a preparar la cena con los condimentos que una cansada Candy hubo sacado, Terry miró y al parecer ella intentó preparar algo, pero el sueño y el cansancio le venció.

Terry quien era un experto en el arte culinario debido al tiempo que vivió solo, preparó unas papas asadas junto a un pollo guisado y ensalada. Su pequeño le ayudo en cada detalle y juntos disfrutaron de aquella experiencia.

\- Esto es lo que mis amigos dicen en la escuela…

\- ¿Qué cosa hijo?

\- Tener un papá… - Terry le abrazó de inmediato ante aquellas palabras

\- Yo estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida

El olor fue ten agradable que hizo que Candy se despertará, algo que no hubo cambiado con el tiempo sin duda era su apetito, la joven se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se encontraba en su cama, vestida con su uniforme y sin zapatos. Si bien tenía un súper cansancio por el agotado día, sabía que su memoria aún no le fallaba y que lo último que hizo fue sentarse cinco minutos en el sofá. Escucho ruidos en la cocina y decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse a ellos, al llegar contemplo aquello que nunca hubo imaginado ver, sus Terries en la cocina, ambos haciéndose dueños de ella, disfrutó cada detalle, cada paso, cada movimiento de estos hombres que eran su mundo.

\- Buenas noche

\- Mamá, ven papá y yo cocinamos - Candy miró a Terry con curiosidad ante aquello que decía su hijo

\- ¿De verdad? – Dijo la joven rubia acercándose a la cocina y mirando de reojos el joven actor

\- Por supuesto Candy, nosotros somos unos excelentes chef.

\- Eso tendré que probarlo…. ¡Tu en la cocina!

\- Para su conocimiento soy excelente en el arte culinario

\- Ven mami que ya pusimos la mesa

\- ¿Que tal y me quito este uniforme y luego comemos el manjar que han preparado?

\- Pero rápido mami que tienes que ver lo que hicimos papá y yo

\- Si hijo

Candy corrió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y volvió junto a ellos a disfrutar de la cena en familia, parecía que vivían un sueño. Los tres rían, charlaron y disfrutaron de aquel plato que según la misma Candy hubo sido el mejor pollo que jamás hubo aprobado.

La hora de acostar el niño llegó y Terry le pidió a Candy que por favor le permitiese hacerlo, ella le dijo que estaba bien mientras se disponía a levantar la mesa y limpiar la cocina. Colocar su hijo a dormir, ponerle su pijama y contarle un cuento despertó un sentimiento tan grande en él, no recordaba que esto sucediera antes junto a su padre, pero desde este momento quería hacerlo un hábito diario en su vida, quería que los recuerdos de su hijo fuesen muy diferentes a los suyos... Tenía que hablar con Candy, él quería poder hacer esto todas las noches, disfrutar de estos detalles siempre. _Necesitaba el tenerlos cerca, ya no podría vivir sin ellos_ \- era su pensamiento mientras contemplaba su hijo.

Luego de terminar de limpiar la cocina, Candy escuchó un tocar en la puerta que le asombró pues ya pasaba de las 9 de la noche y nunca nadie le visitaba y menos a esa hora.

\- Buenas noches Candy

\- Buenas noches Señora Rosa - Era la casera de Candy, una mujer mayor, de pelo blanco y de cara muy rígida, pero que durante todos estos años le había demostrado a la joven que no era tan mala como los demás decían.

\- Candy, disculpa la hora, me han comentado de entrada y salida de un hombre a tu casa y como bien tú sabes en este lugar reina el respeto... Es la primera vez en tantos años que algo así te sucede y por ende preferí venir personalmente, tu nunca me has dado problemas y menos tu hijo. Siempre has mantenido un record impecable, pero visitas de un hombre a diferente horas del día y la noche no está nada bien. Además de que ya tienes dos meses atrasados en la renta y sé por lo que pasas y te entiendo, pero entiéndeme tú a mí.

\- Disculpe señora Rosa es que…

\- Muy buenas noches - Dijo un Terry, que luego de escuchar toda la conversación decidió salir a ayudar a Candy con su casera.

\- Señora Rosa le presentó al señor Graham – La señora le miró de arriba abajo, se sentía que estaba viendo una ilusión. Era él ciertamente, pero no entendía como era posible que él, la estrella de Broadway estuviese en su edificio… La mujer se quedó sin color y la voz le salió un poco ronca ante aquel elegante hombre.

\- ¿Usted es el actor de Broadway?

\- A sus pies mi lady. Terrence Graham – Como siempre Terry utilizó todos sus encantos, sabía cómo salir airoso ante situaciones como esta

\- Es un honor señor Graham…. Yo no sabía que usted era…

\- Mi esposa y yo nos hemos reconciliado y bueno por ende me verá más a menudo por aquí. - Dijo Terry y Candy le miró toda desconcertada ante aquellas palabras - Además de que de ahora en adelante me haré cargo de todo los gastos de mi mujer e hijo. – Dijo él mirando a la casera y comenzando a sacer su cartera para liquidar la deuda de Candy

\- Terry no tienes qué…

\- Candy, si tengo. ¿Señora Rosa dígame por favor cuanto es el total que le debe mi esposa?

\- Yo, son $200 dólares, es que estoy sorprendida con esta noticia… Debiste decírmelo, yo… Bueno usted sabe que no tenia noción de que Candy estuviese casada y menos con usted… Con razón el pequeño Terry…

\- Es idéntico a mi… - Dijo el joven actor con orgullo y entonces procedió a sacar la cantidad que la mujer requería por el arriendo de aquel lugar. - Aquí tiene lo adeudado y dos meses más adelantado

\- Terry no es necesario, cobro la próxima semana - Terry la miró, la tomó por la cintura y le acomodó unos de sus rizos

\- Si es necesario amor, tú y mi hijo son lo más importante para mí y no voy a permitir que pasen necesidades estando yo aquí. Por favor señora cualquier cosa de dinero diríjase a mi…

\- Pero, yo puedo…

\- Nada Candy, es mi deber.

\- Candy su esposo tiene razón, tú y el pequeño han pasado demasiadas privaciones y si tu esposo puede darte todo es su responsabilidad hacerlo y la tuya aceptarlo - Dijo la casera feliz de ver que ya la joven rubia no estaba sola y que tampoco pasaría más privaciones. Desde que la conoció la vio trabajar para cuidar su hijo, luchar contra todo y todos por el. La joven nunca hablaba del padre de su hijo y ahora entendía el por qué. - Que pasen buenas noche

\- Gracias señora Rosa

\- Señora deseo pedirle un favor - dijo Terry cortésmente a la casera

\- Claro, lo que desee

\- Por favor aún no cuente a nadie lo que sabe. Aún no es el momento que la prensa y los demás lo sepan.

\- No se preocupe…

\- Gracias madame

La casera se fue, Candy respiró profundamente y le dirigió una mirada punzante a Terry.

\- ¿Tu esposa?


	5. Chapter 5

La casera se fue, Candy respiró profundamente y le dirigió una mirada punzante a Terry.

\- ¿Tu esposa? - Dijo Candy poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra

\- ¿Candy, no has pensado en lo que pasará cuando la noticia de que tengo un hijo salga a la luz? - Candy le miró sin poder entender la pregunta

\- Ven Candy, creo que es hora de que hablemos – Terry tomó a Candy por la mano y se dirigió a la pequeña sala

\- Está bien – Dijo ella sintiendo mil emociones al tocar la piel del joven

Se dirigieron al sofá donde se sentaron y Terry tomó aire para comenzar a hablarle a Candy de aquello que tanto le inquietaba. Sabía que su padre tenía razón en todo lo que hablaron, pero cómo hablarlo con Candy sin que ella terminase molesta o se riera de aquella propuesta.

\- ¿Sabes que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz que tengo un hijo contigo? – Dijo el joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos

\- Si, lo sé – Candy no pudo sostener la vista por mucho tiempo, sabía que no resistiría el tirarse a los brazos y decirle que aún le amaba.

\- ¿Entonces sabes cómo cambiarán las cosas?

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo ella levantando la mirada y tocando nerviosamente el ruedo de su vestido

\- A que no podrán quedarse viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo

\- Pero si este es nuestro hogar… - Terry se puso de pie, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas y sentado tan cerca de ella le era imposible concentrarse.

\- Pero no es seguro. Candy recuerda que me sigue la prensa a donde quiera que voy, que en unos años tomaré el ducado y que no sólo represento una fortuna para el mundo artístico, sino que la poseo. Mi hijo y tú serían un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño y por ende mi deber es protegerlos. - Candy bajó la cabeza, entendía perfectamente lo que representaba Terry en ambos países y que lo que en este momento le decía era toda verdad.

\- Te entiendo Terry…

\- Hay más Candy y sé que lo que viene luego dependerá de ti

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- No solo se trata de cambiarle el apellido a Granchester a mi hijo, sino que también… - Terry no encontraba las palabras, debía comunicarle todo lo que hubo hablado con su padre temprano, pero temía como ella lo tomase. Trago en seco y respiró profundo tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para hablar con ella

\- ¿Que pasa Terry?

\- Candy, yo no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo que tú y yo sufrimos… Yo no quiero que le llamen bastardo - Terry dijo estas palabras qué significaban tanto dolor para él, caminó de un lado para otro se paró junto a la ventana… Esas palabras le recordaban su niñez junto a su madrastra, le recordaban dolor, sufrimiento y mucha humillación

\- Yo tampoco quiero eso para mí hijo

\- Existe una forma… - Candy se levantó y se dirigió hasta él, inconscientemente agarro su mano y aquella sensación que sólo él despertaba en ella le corrió por todo su ser.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Hoy hablé con mi padre, él fue quien me sugirió que podía arreglar las cosas para que nuestro hijo no tuviese ese problema, pero…

\- Terry sé que tienes razón en todo lo que dices y que ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser nuestro hijo. Dime que debemos hacer. – La joven seguía mirándole fijamente, sin darse cuenta estaban parados, agarrados de la mano y muy juntos… Para ella era el olor del joven que la hacia sentir con deseos de estar más junto a él, para él era ella su todo.

\- Mi padre puede arreglar todo gracias a su influencia y a algunos amigos para que nuestra acta de matrimonio aparezca con fecha de antes de nacer nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Acta de matrimonio?

\- Si

\- Es decir…

\- Si, tendríamos que casarnos y él se encargaría de que la fecha sea de antes del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. De esa forma cuando la prensa y otros investiguen sobre nuestro hijo aparezca como legítimo.

\- ¿Casarnos?

\- Será un matrimonio como tú desees, de título si quieres, pero piénsalo cuando salga a la luz nuestro hijo, la prensa no tendrá piedad sobre el tema, Terry es muy inteligente y temo que le hieran. Los comentarios estarán por doquier, su escuela, el hospital, todo Candy.

\- No sé qué decir - Terry le acababa de pedir matrimonio, sea cual sea la excusa, Terry le pedía matrimonio...

\- Sé que no es una decisión fácil de tomar que es lo que menos esperas en cuanto a una propuesta de matrimonio, pero a mi padre y a mi nos preocupa mucho Terry, su seguridad y como le pueda afectar el que sea mi hijo salga a la luz. Te pido que lo pienses y que no tardes mucho. Despistar la prensa para venir aquí será difícil y no quiero que se den cuenta y no pienso estar alejado de él… Yo... – Dijo el joven viendo como Candy soltaba sus mano y poco a poco retrocedía. La joven caminó hacia el mueble y se volvió a sentar, bajo la cabeza y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos que para Terry parecieron días. _No se trata de mi, ni de él, se trata de nuestro hijo, se trata de su felicidad. No sabes Terry cuando hubiese dado por que esta petición fuese verdadera y no sólo por… ¿Será que ya no me amas? ¿Qué murió el amor en ti? Si en mi todavía sigue vivo como aquella noche en el barco cuando te conocí. Terry mi amor, mi único amor, yo aún te amo… -_ Pensó la joven quien después de un rato de silencio miró a Terry y entonces poniéndose de pie se dirigió de nuevo a él.

\- No hay nada que pensar Terry…. Entiendo todo y sobretodo quiero cuidar a mi hijo. - Candy le miró y una lagrima solitaria salió corriendo sus mejillas- Acepto, acepto casarme contigo Terry

\- ¿De verdad? - Candy aceptó se repetía una y otra vez

\- Si, tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. ¿Cuando nos casaremos?

\- Mañana

\- ¿Mañana? Pero es muy rápido – Grito Candy ante aquella resolución

\- Mi padre sabía que dirías que sí y acordó preparar todo para mañana a las 6:30pm en su casa.

\- El duque siempre me sorprende

\- No más que a mí…

\- ¿Terry y…? Bueno…

\- Si Candy, al casarnos se mudaran a mi casa, allá estarán más seguros y podré brindarle todo lo que necesiten, no quiero que pasen más trabajo, no quiero que estén más tiempo sólos…

\- Terry yo tengo mi trabajo

\- Lo sé y no pienso pedirte que lo dejes, pero si habrán unos cambio en cuanto a tu seguridad.

\- ¿Mi seguridad?

\- Si, pero de eso hablaremos luego… Me retiro mi padre me espera para organizar todo para mañana. ¿Tienes el mismo horario mañana?

\- Entro a la 7:00, pero salgo a las 2:00pm

\- Entonces estaré aquí a las 6:30 de la mañana para cuidar nuestro hijo y a las 5:00 el chofer vendrá a buscarte… ¿Está bien?

\- Si, gracias

\- Hasta mañana - Terry tomó la mano de Candy y la besó, moría por probar sus labios, pero temía que ella le rechazara. Solo era cuestión de horas para que Candy fuese su esposa y poco a poco ya en su casa la enamoraría nuevamente y entonces serían una familia como siempre deseó

La noche pasó sin dejar que ambos pudiesen dormir, Candy jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría de la noche a la mañana y que hoy sería oficialmente la esposa del amor de su vida, aunque sólo fuese de título, pero tenía ahora la oportunidad de volver a ganar su amor y haría todo lo necesario para que el coraz´øn del joven actor fuese suyo una vez más.

Llegada la seis y quince minutos, Terry se encontraba tocando la puerta de aquel departamento y al no contestarle nadie decidió abrir con su llave. Entro y no escucho nada, entonces se imaginó que el sueño hubo vencido a la joven y decidió ir a despertarla.

Al entrar la puerta estaba entreabierta y para su sorpresa pudo ver una Candy semi-desnuda cambiándose, se encontraba bañada y en una pequeña toalla a su alrededor de su cintura, perfumaba su cuerpo mientras aquellos ojos zafiros se deleitaban con la vista, a través del espejo pudo ver sus blancos senos, los cuales aún recordaba como si hubo sido ayer ese encuentro que marcó su vida. Sus ojos recorrieron cada curva, su piel blanca relucía ante los destellos de luz, ahora veía el cuerpo de una mujer, su mujer _Cómo podía existir tanta belleza en un solo ser…_ _Pensó Terry tratando de componer todo su cuerpo y su mente._

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien y poco a poco, no quería asustarla y menos hoy que se casaban, se retiró, cerró la puerta y entonces se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el café. Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden y dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

Diez minutos pasaron y una Candy totalmente arreglada salió de su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a Terry en la cocina con el café y parte del desayuno hecho.

\- buenos días Candy, disculpa toqué, pero no abriste, entre y entonces decidí prepararte algo de comer

\- Buenos días Terry. Muchas gracias…. Me estás malcriando.

\- Para mí es un placer – Dijo el joven mirándola fijamente, recordando como la vio hacía pocos minutos

\- Gracias

\- El chofer te llevará en cuanto estés lista y te vendrá a buscar a las 5:00

\- Perfecto, estaré lista a esa hora. Te dejo la ropa de Terry lista. - Terry se acercó a Candy, tomó su mano y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la besó. Su deseo era poder besar esos labios que le estaban volviendo loco.

\- Gracias Candy - Candy se sonrojó y Terry entendió que no le era indiferente y que tenía oportunidad con ella.

Las horas pasaron, durante todo el día Candy en su trabajo estuvo ansiosa, distraída y algo inquieta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todo el que la conocía. La hora de ir a su casa a prepararse para cambiar su vida hubo llegado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegó a su casa preocupada por que se pondría, aunque fuese por titulo y por su hijo el matrimonio con Terry, ella quería lucir bella. Quería que cuando el la viese la mirara nuevamente como lo hubo hecho en la mañana.

Entró corriendo a su habitación, quedando sorprendida ante aquella enorme caja sobre su cama. Se acercó, tomo la nota y leyó:

 _ **Candy,**_

 _ **Mi madre te compró un vestido para hoy, espero sea de tu agrado…**_

 _ **PD: No te preocupes no lo vi…**_

\- ¡Terry!

Rápidamente abrió la caja y para sus asombro sacó de ella el vestido blanco más bello que jamás había visto, no era propiamente un vestido de novia, pero era simplemente perfecto para la ocasión. Candy fue al baño, se duchó y entonces se preparó para estar lista a la hora en que la buscara el chofer. Se percató que dentro de la caja también había una elegante y sexy lencería que iba muy de acuerdo con el vestido. Al verlos se sonrojo pues aunque no quisiera su mente jugaba con su realidad y desde lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba que esta boda con su amor hubiese sido por amor y que hoy se convirtiera realmente en la esposa, la mujer y señora Granchester.

Luego de colocarse las prendas intimas y mirarse en el espejo, se sonrojo ante aquella mujer que sus ojos veían… Procedió a colocarse el vestido, cómo siempre el elegante gusto de Eleonor se vio reflejado en aquel vestido blanco de un escote un poco revelador para su gusto, de mangas cortas que dejaban los hombros descubiertos y de espalda abierta, pero que se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se maquilló como hacia años no hacia y peino su cabello en un moño alto dejando algunos rizos salvajes libres y se colocó el tocado blanco con pequeños narcisos y un diminuto velo que le cubría hasta los ojos.

La hora hubo llegado y el timbre sonó de la puerta al abrirlo, el chofer al verla entendió de inmediato la actitud de su jefe, quien en tan sólo tres días de compartir con aquella bella mujer hubo cambiado totalmente su forma de ser. De verle siempre serio y apagado, ahora era alegre, le veía jugar con su hijo y feliz… Simplemente su jefe ahora era feliz.

El chofer le acompañó hasta el lujoso automóvil le abrió la puerta y al entrar Candy encontró un hermoso ramo de flores blancas y amarillos narcisos. Al verlo todos sus recuerdos surgieron a la luz, y entendió que él también se acordaba de ellos. Tomó las flores en las manos, las olio y suspiro sabiendo que su amor estaba tan vivo como ella y que existía la posibilidad de que el también la quisiera aún.

En la casa de Terry, una enorme mansión de amplio jardines y frondosos arboles, localizada a tres casas de la de sus padres, se encontraban esperando ya por la novia. En ella estaban Eleonor, Richard, Karen, el juez que los casaría, el abogado de su padre, el pequeño Terry y el novio quien estaba tratando de disimular sus nervios, pero que todos aquellos que le conocían sabían en que estado se encontraba.

La servidumbre avisó sobre la llegada de Candy, la puerta del estudio se abrió y la joven entró despacio, nerviosa ante este nuevo paso en su vida. Todos al verlas quedaron asombrado por la belleza que deslumbraba, su hijo estaba feliz de verla tan bella y Terry no podía ni pestañar. Si antes sabía que era bella, ahora vestida de blanco era la visión perfecta de un ángel en la tierra y en pocos minutos, suya, su ángel… Su esposa.

El duque fue hacia ella le ofreció su mano y la acompaño hasta donde se encontraba su hijo, quien la recibió feliz. Terry la tomó y juntos se colocaron frente al juez que de inmediato comenzó con la celebración. Las palabras fluyeron suave y rápidamente, el juez los miraba y entendía las razones del porqué su gran amigo de toda la vida Richard le hubo pedido aquel tan gran favor. La joven era hermosa y el amor que existía entre ambo era casi palpable.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Ninguno de los dos hubo pensado en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabía si proceder o simplemente estrecharse la mano. Terry miró fijamente los ojos verde de Candy buscando respuesta a su pregunta, encontrando un rojo carmín en sus mejillas y unos ojos esmeralda que le decían que sí sin palabras.

Terry procedió a levantar el pequeño velo, tomo la joven por la cintura, la acercó aún más a él y entonces la beso. En principio fue un beso leve, suave que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso apasionado y donde ambos se dijeron todo lo que sentían sin palabras. Los aplausos interrumpieron aquel beso y las felicitaciones siguieron de cada uno de ellos.

\- Terry estoy tan feliz por ti, sé lo que has vivido y que ahora las cosas serán totalmente diferentes.

\- Gracias Karen, por todo, por tu amistad, por…

\- No te pongas a llorar Granchester, que me vas hacer llorar..

\- Jajajaja – Terry volteó la vista a su esposa y ella aunque todos le hablaban sólo podía verlo a él. Ambos sentían que lo que acababan de hacer aunque en un principio quisieron hacerlo pasar como que hubo sido hecho por su hijo, sabían en el fondo que no fue así.

\- Terry… Te estoy hablando

\- Lo siento Karen ¿Qué dices?…

\- Nada, la verdad que das risa en estos momentos, si te vieras…

\- Karen amo a esa mujer más que a mi vida. Todos estos años sólo lograron aumentar y solidificar este amor. Tu más que nadie lo sabes

\- Si lo sé, es por eso que ahora, sea cual fuese la excusa para esta boda tienes la oportunidad de que sea realidad y tengas toda la felicidad que merecen los tres.

La reunión continúo con una deliciosa cena, las firmas de Candy y Terry ante los papeles donde su hijo tendría el apellido Granchester y la alegría y bendiciones de Eleonor y Richard quienes eran extremadamente felices en ese momento. Pasada las 10 de la noche Eleonor y Richard colocaron a su nieto en la cama a dormir, mientras Candy y Terry seguían conversando con una parlanchina Karen, que por más que Terry le dio mil indirecta de que era tarde no se marchaba, hasta que los abuelos entendiendo al joven decidieron despedirse y ofrecerse a llevar a Karen a su hogar.

\- Candy es muy tarde y el niño está dormido… ¿Qué tal si te quedas esta noche aquí en nuestra casa?

\- Si, es muy tarde… - Terry la tomó por la mano y la dirigió al segundo piso en donde se encontraban las recamaras. Ambos caminaron en silencio, Terry deseando tener las palabras precisas para proponerle que fuese su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra y Candy deseosa de que este lo hiciera. Entraron a una bella y elegante recamara decorada con rosas y colores pasteles. De muebles blancos y alfombra rosa pálida. Era sin duda hermosa y muy femenina.

\- Esta es tu habitación, se comunica a la mía por esta puesta, mi madre la preparo para ti. Espero te guste

\- Esta hermosa, gracias – Las palabras no salían de los labios de ambos, más sin embargo sus ojos se decían todo… Terry deseaba como nunca en su vida tomarla en sus brazos y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía, pero si hacia un movimiento y ella lo rechazaba sería muy doloroso para él.

\- La habitación de nuestro hijo está al frente de la mía y si necesitas cualquier cosas, me llamas por favor.

\- Gracias

\- Con tu permiso me retiro.

 _Se fue y no me dijo nada…_ Fue el pensamiento de Candy luego de haberse retirado Terry a sus aposentos, _Que tonta eres Candy, lo conoces y sabes que él jamás haría nada si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que le rechazara… ¿Debería yo dar el primer paso?… No, no, no.. una dama no hace esas cosas, ¿pero desde cuando me considero una dama tradicional? Terry –_ Se dijo para sus adentro la joven mientras miraba cada detalle de la habitación y se colocaba justo al frente de la puerta que los separaba.

En la habitación conjunta Terry comenzó a desvestirse, hubiese dado hasta lo que no tenia por que esta noche terminase diferente, cómo una verdadera noche de bodas. Pero el miedo al rechazo o hacerla sentir mal era superior a sus anhelos. Se desvistió por completo y se colocó sólo el pantalón de su pijama. Era su costumbre dormir de esta manera sin importar si hacia frio o calor. Se tiró a la cama, se movió de un lado a otro y entonces sabiendo que no iba a dormir se levantó, tomo un cigarrillo y se dirigió a la terraza de su alcoba.

Por su parte Candy se encontraba en la misma situación, se hubo cambiado, pero no se quito su ajuar, deseaba tanto el poder usarlo con Terry que esa noche se daría el lujo de soñar con él. Se colocó la bata que su suegra le había dejado sobre la cama. Al verla entendió lo especial de su suegra, la bata era blanca, transparente, abierta completamente al frente y sólo un lazo color amarillo la sujetaba en la parte superior. Al igual que Terry intentó dormir, pero sabía que no lo lograría, decidió salir a la terraza al darse cuenta que su recamara poseía una.

Al llegar en la esquina al final vio a Terry, reclinado como cuando era un jovencito en el colegio San Pablo. Poco a poco se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que estaba fumando, cosa que le molestó sobre manera..

\- Veo que aún continuas con malos vicios – Al hablar Candy hizo que Terry se asustará y saliera rápidamente de sus pensamientos

\- Candy… es sólo un cigarrillo, no podía dormir

\- Yo tampoco podía dormir y no me ves fumando… - Terry se bajó y comenzó a acercase a ella, tiro el cigarrillo, la tomó por la cintura y se dejo envolver en aquellos ojos verdes, si antes la visión de aquel vestido blanco de escote fascinante le perturbaba, ahora que la veía con aquella bata transparente, con el ajuar de novia que se podía divisar debajo de la misma le sería imposible dormir en toda la noche.

\- No, no te ves fumando, pero te ves la imagen más bella que jamás he visto antes… - Le dijo al oído de la joven alterando todos su sentidos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él.

\- Yo…

\- Candy te deseo, muero por hacerte mía, toda mía…

Terry se quedó esperando respuesta de la joven y por un momento ante el silencio de la misma pensó que le rechazaría y que se iría molesta ante aquel deseo que acababa de decirle. Sin embargo Candy le miró, deseaba poder decirle tantas cosas.. Le pedía a sus labios moverse, se sentía tan vulnerable ante aquellos brazos que la abrigaban… La joven subió su mano y acarició la cabellera del joven en un acto que de daba a entender a él que no existiría excusa alguna sin embaro…

\- Yo… Yo deseo tanto que lo hagas Terry…

Fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca par perderse en una ola de besos y caricias deseadas desde hace tanto tiempo. Terry exploró la boca de la joven, toco cada parte de su piel, su caricias despertaron los más ardientes gemidos en la joven ocasionando que Terry perdiera por completo la compostura y sólo pensará en hacerla suya. La levantó sin dejar de besarla y la llevo hacia su habitación la cual se encontraba totalmente a oscura, alumbrada exclusivamente por la luz de la luna.

Entre besos y abrazos, gemidos y caricias volvieron a decirse cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían extrañado… Los te amo fueron los protagonistas de la noche, dejando a la joven pareja cansada y feliz de sentirse pleno uno al lado del otro. Esa noche durmieron por primera vez abrazo, desnudos y felices…

La mañana llegó, eran las 6:30 y Terry besaba y acariciaba su joven esposa para que se despertará. No sabía su horario de trabajo y aunque su mayor deseo fuese el que ella no se fuera y se quedara con el todo el día, sabía que no le iba a prohibir nada que ella quisiera. Le apoyaría en todo y estaría en todo con ella.

\- Buenos días, despierta amor – Seguía Terry besándola y acariciando sus dorados risos

\- No, es temprano, no quiero . – Dijo Candy cubriéndose la cara y dándole la espalda a Terry, pero el joven al ver esto le quitó de un jalón la sabanas y le hizo cosquillas para despertarla.

\- Vamos… ¿A caso no tienes que trabajar?

\- Es temprano aún… Y tengo sueño

\- Dormilona… - Otro beso en su mejilla y las manos de su esposo acariciando su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- El mejor día de mi vida Candy…

\- El mío también Terry…

\- Hoy es sábado dormilona…

\- No trabajo los fines de semana Terry, sólo si es una emergencia

\- Disculpa no sabía y no quería llegaras tarde por mi culpa…

\- Está bien… Pero ahora ¿Qué tal si dormimos otro poco? – Dijo ella tomando las sabanas y volviendo a arroparse

\- Mmm… ¿Qué tal si mejor no? –

Terry se colocó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa comenzó a besarla y a demostrarle con todos sus besos el gran amor que sentía por ella y ella cuanto deseaba sentirlo. El amor entre ambos permaneció vivo a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, a pesar de los obstáculos y la dolorosa separación…

Por fin un amor a prueba de tiempo…


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo

Pasaban más de las 1 de la tarde y aún la joven pareja permanecía en la cama jugando y disfrutando de su nuevo estado de casados. Las risas se escuchaban en toda la casa y para la servidumbre era algo increíble escuchar a su patrón sonreír, especialmente de aquella manera. En una semana pasó de ser un hombre frío y sobrio a verlo feliz en un principio jugando y demostrando afecto a su hijo, para luego ver llegar a una joven rubia de ojos verdes vestida de novia

Como siempre Eleonor estuvo un paso adelantado de la situación y bien temprano junto a Richard buscaron a su nieto para llevarlo de compra y dejar que aquella pareja compartiera sin tener ninguna preocupación en este su primer día de casados.

Martha una de las sirvientas le llevó un muy tarde desayuno, ella trató de ser lo más discreta posible, pero le fue imposible no sonreír al escuchar a sus patronos que jugaban y se divertían en el cuarto de baño como si fuesen dos niños. La señora que conocía a su patrón desde hacía mucho tiempo se encontraba feliz ante la alegría del mismo, ella tuvo la oportunidad de verle junto a Susana y todo la soledad luego que esta murió. Siempre supo que en el corazón de su patrón no existía amor para aquella joven que nunca demostró el más mínimo brote de cortesía y educación para nadie que ella y su madre catalogaran como inferior.

Al escuchar que las risas terminaban rápidamente colocó la bandeja y salió de aquella habitación.

\- Terry es hora que salgamos de aquí… ¿Qué va a decir la servidumbre? – Decía una Candy quien aun se encontraba dentro de aquella tina en las piernas de aquel que le había devuelto la alegría que le faltaba.

\- Que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra señora Granchester… - Mientras seguía besándola y haciéndole cosquillas

\- Jajajaja, tenemos que ver a nuestro hijo, debe de estar preguntando por nosotros.

\- Mis padres se lo llevaron de paseo

\- Al parecer tenias todo arreglado señor Granchester

\- Sabía que caerías rendida a mis encantos

\- Engreído

\- Pero así me amas

\- Como a nadie en este mundo

Luego de varias semanas la noticia del hijo del actor fue portada de la gran mayoría de los periódicos, todos hablaban de ello y muchos se preguntaban quien era la madre, pues como todos sabían Susana nunca estuvo embarazada y de que ellos nunca se casaron; además de que la ex actriz estuvo enferma durante todo el tiempo que en estuvieron juntos.

\- Candy, tenemos visita… Vamos al estudio

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Es mejor que vengas conmigo pecosa

Juntos, tomada ella de la mano de su esposo bajaron al estudio, al llegar y ver de espalda la figura de aquel hombre hizo que el corazón de Candy dejase de latir por un instante. El hombre al sentir la entrada de la pareja se volvió a ellos, al principio tenia una mirada que aunque ella quiso descifrar le fue imposible, logrando que ella simplemente bajase la cabeza ante la mirada fija de aquel hombre, dos lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras que Terry la sostenía, ya que él sabía que ella necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para poder pasar este momento.

Este al ver su actitud se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla la levantó, entonces su mirada volvió a ser aquella mirada de amor que ella siempre obtenía de él…

\- Sabes que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras… - Al escuchar estas palabras Candy se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre quien ella consideraba, un amigo, un hermano y un padre.

\- Albert… ¿Perdóname por favor?

\- Terry me contó todo pequeña, lo único que no te perdono es el no haberme buscando, tu sabía que yo jamás te hubiese dejado sola y menos sabiendo que estabas embarazada.

\- Yo no quería ser una vergüenza para los Ardleys

\- Tu sabes que eso me hubiese importado muy poco

Aquella conversación se extendió por varias horas donde Candy le contó todo lo ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo a Albert y este a su vez le contó sobre la vida de sus amigo, su boda con Patricia y sus hijos. Candy estaba feliz y mucho más cuando este le comentó que ellos no estaban molestos con ella, al contrario se morían por verla de nuevo. Saber de la muerte de la tía abuela la entristeció, pero sabía que hacia mucho tiempo ya que ella le había perdonado al igual que a los Leagan. Quienes actualmente Vivian en Florida, Neal estaba ocupándose de los nuevos negocios de la familia, mientras que Elisa se había convertido en la dama de noche de muchos jóvenes empresarios.

Lamentablemente la joven de pelo rojo tuvo la mala suerte de crear una muy mala reputación donde ningún cabalero pudo pensar en ella en algo más que un trofeo de cama. A diferencia de Neal que se hubo casado con una joven de buen nombre y apellido. Cuando la familia la conoció quedó asombrado ya que esta tenia mucho parecido a Candy, pero sus ojos eran azules muy pequeños y en cierta forma no poseían aquella luz que Candy irradiaba. Además de que su pelo rubio no era como los de rayos de sol que poseía Candy, mas bien era un rubio oscuro lacio.

Los padres de Elisa, intentaron de sobre manera encontrarle un buen partido a la joven, logrando casarla con un hombre de casi la edad de su padre, quien era un rico viudo de dos jovencitos. Al principio esta se opuso, pero su madre gracias a su astucia logró convencerla.

Un año y medio después la casa de los Granchester se llenaba de regalos y de felicitaciones, era el cumpleaños del pequeño Terry, sus tíos, abuelos, amigos de su antiguo colegio y del nuevo se encontraban presentes; y sus padres junto al más pequeño miembro de la familia, la pequeña Elly; una pequeña rubia de apenas 3 meses de edad, con el pelo riso como su madre, pero con los ojos del mismo color de su padre. Elly, diminutivo de Eleonor, su abuela quien se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Candy y en una madre para ella tenía la mirada fija en su hijo quien con su bebita en las manos acompañaba a su esposa en todo lo que era el corte del pastel de cumpleaños.

\- Richard jamás imaginé ver un momento como este

\- ¿A que te refieres Eleonor?

\- Mira, mira a nuestro hijo, es tan feliz… Mira como esta junto a su familia, Candy le ha dado la felicidad que el nunca imaginó siquiera tener

\- Si, nuestro hijo es feliz

\- Hijos amor, ya que Candy es como una hija

\- Sí que lo es… Ellos son felices.

\- Por un momento tuve miedo de que él nunca fuese feliz. Desde que conocí a Candy supe que era la mujer perfecta para Terry – dijo Eleonor mientras su mente volaba al pasado, específicamente a aquel viaje a Escocia.

\- Yo te entiendo, cuando la conocí entendí el por qué Terry se sacrificó por ella y dejó el colegio para que ella no fuese expulsada.

\- Míralos ahora, junto a sus pequeños

\- No llores amor… - Dijo Richard mientras limpiaba una lagrima del rostro de su esposa

\- Es de felicidad… Nunca pensé que existiese la posibilidad de que ellos también tuviesen un amor a prueba de tiempo…

La fiesta terminó, el afán de la joven mujer por fin llegó al final luego de ir junto a su esposo y colocar a sus dos preciados tesoros a dormir. Salió del baño en su ropa de dormir, su habitación se encontraba a media luz y desde lejos pudo ver la figura de Terry sentado en el sofá rojo escarlata junto a la ventana contemplando la luna y perdido en sus pensamiento.

Lentamente se acercó a él, este al verla le extendió una mano para que se sentará sobre sus piernas. Ella sin hablar siquiera entendió lo que su esposo deseaba y así lo hiso. Al llegar junto a él colocó su cara junto al pecho del joven donde pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón del actor.

\- Sabes Candy… Aún tengo miedo de despertar y descubrir que todo esto es un sueño – La joven al escuchar la sombría voz de su esposo levantó su cara, le miró fijamente y toco su cara suavemente.

\- Entonces somos dos los que soñamos… - Dijo la joven luego de un suave y tierno beso

\- Mmmm… Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo pecosa

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme de llamar así? – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero

\- El día que tus pecas desaparezcan…

\- Terry eso nunca va a suceder

\- Entonces ya sabes que nunca dejaré de llamarte así…

\- Es que no me gusta

\- Sin embargo a mi me fascinan - Dijo él besando suavemente la nariz de su esposa – Cada detalle de ti me gusta: Tu boca, tus ojos; no te imaginas como me vuelven loco tus ojos y esa manía tuya de morderte el labio… Toda tu me vuelve loco

\- El sentimiento es mutuo

\- Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso que no existen palabras que pudieran expresarlo, tu eres mi todo. Sólo me falta una cosa para ser inmensamente feliz

\- ¿Una cosa? ¿Qué?

\- Dos hijos más…

\- ¿Dos? ¿Pero?

\- Candy quiero una familia grande, que mis hijos nunca se sientan solos como me sentí yo, quiero que le demos todo el amor que a nosotros nos faltó y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Que sigan saliendo tan bellos como su padre

\- Engreído…

\- Jajajaja – Terry tomó los labios de sus esposa besándola apasionadamente

\- Te ame más allá del tiempo y la distancia

\- Y yo te amaré aún más allá de la vida misma…

 **Fin**

Quiero agradecerles a todas por la increíble paciencia y por ser causa de la motivación que necesito para continuar escribiendo. Pretendo terminar todos mis fics lo antes posible, no me gusta dejar nada al aire... ¡Muchas Gracias!

Candy Pecosa


End file.
